Snoopy Has The Hiccups,Charlie Brown
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: What happens when Snoopy gets a bad case of the hiccups and many of his freinds try to cure them? Chaos. One Shot.


**Snoopy Has The Hiccups,Charlie Brown**

**A Peanuts One Shot**

It was the middle of a seemingly average spring day down in Sparkyville,and of course Snoopy was doing the one thing he did more than eating or sleeping,writing his next big story to add to his collection,but alas there seemed to be one little problem that was getting in the way that he was really starting to get annoyed at,and it was all because he had a bad case of the hiccups. Olaf, Andy, Woodstock, Roger, Gracie and Herman were in Charlie Brown's backyard and watching the beagle work his magic as Olaf wondered out of curiosity while they played a game of poker _"How's your interpretation of us going so far?" _to which the head writer nodded his head and energetically replied _"Oh it's going great you guys,you're gonna love this thing when it's all- *HICCUP!* _before his paws started spazzing out of control and began typing completely random things for a brief moment.

"_Snoopy these hiccups are getting really bad here man,you should go to the vet." _Roger shook his head and respectfully suggested that Snoopy go to the vet to get his hiccups looked at only for Andy to shake his head and frantically go against the idea _"The vet?! Are you crazy Roger,that place is a nightmare for critters like us." _to which Gracie nodded her head and couldn't help but agree with the shaggy haired beagle _"Yep,total nightmare,that's why my owner cares for me herself with the help of her sister." _

"_I wouldn't know you guys,me being a wolf and all." _Herman shrugged his arms and nonchalantly joined in on the conversation before Snoopy rolled his eyes and confidently reassured in response while he went back to his writing _"You guys,I don't need to go to the vet,I just need to let these run their course and I'll be home free." _only for that statement to be followed up by numerous hiccups that caused the beagle to bounce around uncontrollably and even fall off his doghouse with a loud thud,making Woodstock cringe at the sight of it.

"_Yeah you need help." _Olaf sighed and nonchalantly stated as he picked his brother up and began to take him to the house's back door with Andy, Woodstock, Roger, Gracie and Herman following suit,all the while Snoopy tried over and over again to persist that he was just fine waiting the hiccups out,but he wasn't even able to do that due to more and more hiccups constantly interrupting him.

Meanwhile Charlie Brown and Freida were busy working on some homework together inside after they had gotten home from school,but the couple would suddenly be interrupted out of nowhere when the beagles,Woodstock and Herman came inside and promptly revealed Snoopy's hiccup problem to the kids as Charlie Brown gasped and nervously remarked at the display "Oh good grief Snoopy,you got a full on hiccup monster inside you right now." before Freida softly gasped and meekly added in agreement while she got up and headed towards the house phone "You said it Charlie,I've never seen hiccups like this before,we need to get him to the the vet." to which Snoopy started shaking and sweating in fear admits his continuous and unstopping hiccups.

However it seemed that Charlie Brown wasn't exactly down with the idea of taking Snoopy to the vet as he shook his head and politely disagreed "No that won't be needed Freida,I don't think they'll do much for him when it comes to a mere hiccup problem,I think we're gonna need the gang for this one." to which Freida nodded her head in agreement and began making a bunch of calls,all the while Snoopy gave a massive sigh of relief and happily stated _"You see? I don't need no vet,I can just have my friends help me out here,I'll be just fine." _before Roger rolled his eyes and jokingly retorted _"Famous last words." _

"_Oh come on what's the worst that could happen?" _Andy chuckled and playfully asked in response before Gracie nodded her head and added in agreement _"Yeah what kind of ideas that these kids will come up with could possibly not work?" _to which Herman lightly facepalmed and dumbfoundedly questioned in response _"You do know that you asking that just made our chances of fixing these hiccups go down right?"_

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

Pretty soon after Freida had made all of the calls she needed to make,many of the other kids had quickly arrived over at Charlie Brown's house including Linus, Lucy, Scheroder, Rattler, Cobra, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Franklin, Thibault, Claudia, Skylar, and Ed,and they all wasted no time whatsoever and started finding a way to cure Snoopy of his hiccups as Peppermint Patty shoved a bottle of lemonade into his mouth and commanded "Alright Snoopy,drink up!" and once the beagle had quickly finished and let out a loud belch,the tomboy grew a small smile on her face and confidently stated "See? All cured-" only for another hiccup to quickly shut down that idea to which Snoopy hung his head in defeat.

"Oh well a good scare should do the trick." Lucy perked up and enthusiastically predicted as she took out a picture of the cat next door and shoved it right into Snoopy's face,making him yelp out of shock and fear while he jumped right out of his seat and made a hole in the house's ceiling before he landed right back into the chair with another hiccup following suit,making Lucy tear up the picture in frustration.

"What about a spicy sausage?" Franco seemed to have gotten an idea of his own as he took out a long,freshly cooked sausage from a small bag he brought over and let Snoopy take a bite out of it,only for a hiccup to quickly follow it up along with some fire and smoke before Ed glanced over at Herman and suggested "Maybe we should try something gross,Herman do your thing." to which the wolf saluted and promptly let out some of his own bad breath which caused some of Snoopy's fur to stand up and his eyes to water.

"Herman's bad breath could scare the cancer out of someone-" Ed looked over at the frankly confused kids and beagles before he was swiftly interrupted by another hiccup coming out of Snoopy to which Rattler rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and fiercely stated "Ok everyone,this calls for some drastic measures. Use anything you can find." before she and some of the others split up to look for anything else they could use.

"H-how about some peanut b-butter?" Claudia politely asked as she pulled out a jar of peanut butter from the kitchen cabinet only for Charlie Brown to shake his head and respectfully disagree "No I don't think that would work and instead just glue his mouth shut." before Skylar suddenly ran up to him with a salt shaker and suggested "Here,try this Snoopy." to which Charlie Brown softly gasped and frantically declined "Salt?! What's that gonna do?"

"I know,how bout we spin him around?" Cobra suddenly perked her head up from behind the chair and enthusiastically suggested as she grabbed Snoopy by the ears and began spinning him around on the floor like a bottle,with that idea only making him extremely dizzy since he just kept on letting out more and more hiccups. Pretty soon the kids were using any kind of idea they could think of including Rattler sticking Snoopy's head in a freezer,Thibault tickling his feet with a feather,Scheroder blasting some very loud music throughout the entire house,Freida curling up some of his fur,Linus and Franklin having him stand on his head,Marcie having him read War And Peace blindfolded,and they even tried giving him a massage on his neck,but alas every idea they had just blew up in their face due to even more hiccups showing.

Eventually it seemed that Charlie Brown was finally fed up with all the crazy and nonsensical ideas they had resorted to as he rolled his eyes and asked in a very tired yet also confused tone of voice when he noticed that the kids had dragged a giant tub of water outside and onto the street "Ok everyone,time out,I think we may be getting a little carried away with this because how in the world is a tub of water going to cure Snoopy's hiccups? This is crazy,what's next ice water?" to which Rattler pointed over at Andy and promptly explained themselves "Hey don't look at us,it was Andy's idea."

"Ugh,the only other way I think we can possibly fix this is if we take him to the vet but-WOOOAHHHHHH!" Charlie Brown groaned and tried to think of a way to fix Snoopy's hiccups without having to take him to the vet before he was swiftly interrupted when he accidentally slipped on some water and fell right into the tub,causing him to be absolutely soaked from top to bottom as everyone gasped and starred at the boy in shock and silence.

However it was right then and there that Snoopy suddenly started to grow a small smile before it turned into light snickering that broke the silence as he tried to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing,only for him to start uncontrollably howling at the seems as he collapsed on the ground,with Andy, Olaf, Roger, Gracie, Woodstock,and Herman joining in shortly afterwards before everyone else started laughing as well. Even Freida couldn't help but find it a little funny as she meekly stated while she helped her boyfriend get out of the tub "Oh my gosh,I really shouldn't be laughing at this but,are you alright babe?" to which the round headed boy rolled his eyes and playfully brushed it aside "I'm fine Freida,at least the water didn't go to waste. Well by the looks of things it looks like a laughing fit has replaced Snoopy's hiccup problem."

"Who would've known that a little accident like this would have fixed a beagle's hiccup frenzy?" Linus chuckled and playfully asked in response as he calmed himself down and walked towards his friend before Charlie Brown grew a small smile and retorted in relief "Well at least it means there are no more- *HICCUP!*" and it was right then and there that everyone quieted down and redirected their attention over to a now puzzled and bewildered Charlie Brown as he nervously gulped and whimpered "Oh good grief."

**The End**


End file.
